Just Me and You
by LittleMissShawty
Summary: Sakura is pregnant. What happens when Sasuke finds out? More or less their parents. Now they have to live together and marry each other at the age of seventeen. Can they handle it?


AN/ Hello people! My first ever story! So go easy on me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

"Shit." Sakura said as she tried to make the symbols on the stick change.

She blinked rapidly hoping that she was just seeing things. But no matter how many times she wished it would change, it just stayed the same.

"Shit fucking shit fuck!" She whispered harshly in the girls bathroom. She threw the stick away and went outside the stall to wash her hands.

As she was looking at herself in the mirror. She knew that she was fucked big time.

"No no no this can't happen!" She whispered to herself.

She walked out the bathroom with only one question in her mind. _'What is he going to say?'_

* * *

Lunch time finally came around and the first thing that Sakura did was get Ino's arm and drag her into the bathroom. "Hey, forehead! Are you alright?" Ino said while Sakura was checking the bathroom to make sure that they were alone.

After Sakura was satisfied with no one in the bathroom except them. She almost bust out into tears but held them in cause she didn't want to be like those cliche movies with the girl breaking down.

She grabbed Ino's shoulder and said what she needed to say nothing above a whisper.

"Ino, I'm pregnant."

Ino's eyes widened, she heard just loud and clear.

Sakura then let go of her shoulders and couldn't look Ino in the eyes.

"Sakura, please. Tell me that this is a joke."

Sakura shook her head. "I wish it was Ino."

Ino then walked up to Sakura and hugged her tightly and Sakura hugging her back.

"God, Sakura what are you gonna do?"

Sakura shook her head trying to keep calm. "I don't know Ino, my parents are going to kill me once they find out their daughter got knocked up."

"Well, let's just say you don't have your V-card anymore." Ino said as she released Sakura.

Sakura took deep breaths thinking about the options she had. Until Ino cut into her thoughts.

"You know your gonna have to tell him."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No I can't Ino! What is he going to do?"

Ino shrugged "I don't know, he's pretty unpredictable if you ask me. But Sakura your gonna have to tell him! You and him are dating so he has to be the fucking father forehead!

Sakura violently shook her head "No, I can't tell him! Yeah he's the father since we were dumb enough to drink and then have sex! God Ino! I don't even know how I'm going to tell my parents! What makes you think that I'll know what to say to him!?"

Ino walked over to the door and made sure no one was coming in, she leaned over the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you got yourself in this shit, you're gonna have to clean it Sakura."

Sakura's jaw dropped at what Ino said. "Wow, Ino thanks for the support. Do you really think I want to be in this situation? Fuck Ino nobody wants to be this position! Stop being a bitch and help me!"

Ino shook her head. "Sakura, just tell him that your preggers and I'll go with you. Hell I'll even go with you so you can tell your parents. But ya know that I told you not to drink much at the party."

Sakura then gave Ino a death glare. "You didn't tell me shit, you were too busy flirting with Shikamaru! And may I remind you that I was the one who told you not to provide alcohol at your lame ass party? And you were the one that told me that a little never killed anybody! Well guess what Ino now I'm fucking pregnant!"

"So what? Now this is my fault?! Hasn't your emotionally constipated boyfriend ever heard of condoms?! And haven't you ever heard of birth control?! Because yes honey they actually do exist!" Ino yelled.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the bathroom door. Ino open the door and found Hinata there.

"Hey, may I come in?"

Ino glanced at Sakura and nodded.

Hinata stepped in and Ino closed the door again. While locking the door in the process.

"Where were you two?" Hinata asked as she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

* * *

A.N./ Like? Hate? Should I continue? Tell me what you think!

Reviews are welcome. So please review!


End file.
